Mani Aux Trois Diables
by Le Lapin Vert
Summary: Après une longue journée de voyage, BOB, Shin, Grunlek et Mani font une halte dans la "Cité de Nacre" pour la nuit. Mais qu'arrive-t il lorsque la curiosité et l'innocence de Mani rencontrent le luxe et la luxure? OS humoristico-erotique -rated M car une scène explicite mais soft-


_OS humoristico-erotique -rated M car une scène explicite mais soft-_

* * *

 _ **Mani "Aux Trois Diables"**_

Alors que la nuit commence à tomber, les quatre compagnons arrêtent leur chevaux aux abords d'une ville. Le panneau annonce " La Cité de Nacre" mais quelqu'un a gravé en dessous d'une écriture approximative: " **bordel city"**.

Balthazar trépigne.

\- C'est la fameuse Cité de Nacre ! A l'aller nous avons fait si vite que je n'avais pas vu qu'on était passé devant... Il faut absolument qu'on s'arrête ici pour la nuit !

Shin et Grunlek se regardent et le demi élémentaire hausse les épaules .

\- La nuit est presque tombée de toute façon, et j'en ai marre de dormir à la belle étoile. Bon … Un peu de chaleur ne peut pas faire de mal!

\- Je ne pense pas profiter de tous les plaisirs de cette ville , répond Grunlek. Mais je suis d'accord: je rêve d'un bon lit!

Les trois posent leurs regards sur Mani qui, l'air totalement innocent, s'exclame :

\- c'est quoi un bordel city?! C'est genre une ville où c'est le bazar?

Les trois se mettent à rire, mais Bob peut être plus que les autres. Une lueur s'allume au fond de ses yeux .

Ils entrent dans la ville et demande au premier passant où se trouve le quartier rouge. Celui ci leur indique le chemin non sans leur recommander l'un des établissement les plus luxueux.

\- Il s'appelle "Aux trois Diables". J'y travaille ce soir comme croupier, n'hésitez pas à venir à ma table!

Grunlek se met à sourire.

\- Ma foi pourquoi pas!

\- Quel cliché ce nain! Le sexe, non, mais dès que ça joue de l'argent, ça y est monsieur s'excite ! S'amuse Balthazar .

\- En parlant d'or, répond le borgne, tu crois en avoir assez pour te payer les services que propose cette … "Auberge"?

Le mage sourit et l'on peut apercevoir ses canines pointues.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais être persuasif . Et depuis nos dernières aventures j'ai de sacrées bourses! Dit il en faisant teinter celles qu'il porte la ceinture, non sans faire un clin d'oeil au nain.

Celui ci lève les yeux au ciel et fait un signe de la main aux deux autres aventuriers pour continuer leur chemin.  
C'est quelques rues plus loin qu'ils arrivent à destination. L'ambiance change radicalement et les maisons de couleur clair font place à des établissements aux couleurs plus foncées et chaleureuses. Shin observe amusé les réactions de Mani. L'elfe tourne son regard en tout sens avec un sourire naïf et des yeux comme des billes.

\- Il est incroyable cet endroit! Toutes ces couleurs, c'est si beau! Et ces dames elles ont de drôles de tenues! Tous ces froufrous et ces parures! Et regardez la fresque sur ce mur!

Il désigne du doigt une peinture sur l'une des façades. Elle représente des jeunes filles peu vêtues visiblement troublées par la présence de quelques diables rouges à la queue fourchus.

\- Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, dit Shin avant de mettre le pied à terre, suivi de ses compagnons de voyage. Les voyant arriver, un homme s'approche, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bienvenue, voyageurs! Bienvenue! Puis je prendre vos chevaux et les installer confortablement dans notre écurie? Souhaitez vous prendre des chambres?

\- Absolument mon brave! S'exclame Balthazar. Mais pas que! L'on nous a conseillé votre établissement, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation!

\- Mais bien évidement messire! Rosita! Crie t'il en direction de l'entrée.

Une femme, dans la cinquantaine et habillée d'une ample tenue rouge et or, apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Je vous en prie messieurs, entrez donc! Je vais vous présentez nos filles et les nombreuses activités qu'offre notre établissement!

Mani est aux anges. Tant de nouvelles expériences s'offre à lui, tant de choses à apprendre! Cela fait bien une heure qu'il dérive aux Trois Diables, observant les clients dans la salle des jeux, parcourant les couloirs embrumés d'encens. L'architecture et la décoration impressionnent l'elfe qui passe de longues minutes à observer les tableaux, toucher le velours des épais rideaux, frôler les dorures et les sculptures de jeunes femmes et hommes languissantes. Tout n'est que volupté et douceur. Et surtout, il a enfin l'occasion d'observer ses compagnons dans une intimité jusqu'alors inaccessible. Les gens sont si pudiques quand il s'agit de sexe ou d'amour. Il est si rare de pouvoir enfin en apprendre plus sur les moeurs et les us et coutumes des Hommes lorsqu'ils se trouvent dans un lit. Bien décidé à parfaire son éducation, il se met à flâner en direction des étages. Grunlek est resté en bas, préférant la compagnie enfumée des joueurs de poker. Mani décide donc de se rendre directement à la chambre de Shin.

En montant l'escalier, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et habillée d'une toge brune transparente, pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mmmh tu viens d'arriver voyageur? Je m'appelle Sari, veux tu que je te montre mes appartements?

\- Non merci, en fait je cherche ceux de mon ami Shin! Vous l'avez peut être vu, c'est un demi-élémentaire d'eau!

La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air entendu et lui prend la main.

\- Bien sur, suis moi.

Mani paraît surpris par ce contact. " _Oh ce doit être une coutume de l'endroit!_ ".

Ils montent ensemble dans les étages, et Sari l'emmène devant une porte de bois pour l'heure fermé.

\- Il est à l'intérieur, tu veux le rejoindre?

\- Oh, j'ai peur de le déranger si j'entre comme ça! J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'observer sans le troubler! Répond Mani naïvement.

Sari pousse un petit rire, pensant comprendre la perversité de la demande.

\- Il y a un moyen pour cela, je peux te le montrer!

Elle se place devant une tenture à quelques mètres de la porte et la soulève. Derrière se cache une petite pièce qui semble longer la chambre. Lorsque la tenture se referme sur eux, de fins rayons de lumière éclairent faiblement l'endroit. Ils proviennent de petits trous cachés dans le mur.

\- D'ici tu peux les observer à ta guise. Et je peux m'occuper de toi pendant ce temps si tu le souhaite. Lui dit-elle d'un air coquin tout en enlevant le haut de sa toge, dévoilant ses seins nus.

Mani les regarde sans paraître le moins du monde troublé.

\- Non merci ça ira! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul!

Et il se place devant l'un des trous à sa hauteur, se désintéressant totalement de la jeune femme.  
Celle-ci se rhabille, l'air légèrement offensée, et repart dans le couloir en le laissant seul dans ce boudoir secret.

L'un des trous dévoile une chambre plutôt petite, décorée de façon sobre et élégante, où c'est clairement la couleur bleu qui domine. " _Peut-être l'a t'il volontairement choisie de cette couleur? Est-ce que cela fait partie d'un rituel?"_ Se demande Mani.  
Sur le lit au centre de la pièce, Shin est assis et lui tourne le dos. Devant lui, l'elfe aperçoit deux tête brunes au niveau de ses genoux. " _Elles nettoient par terre_ ? " Mais Shin se cambre tout à coup et tombe sur le dos, dévoilant une scène plus qu'explicite . _"Ah non , elles lui lèchent le …_ "

Mani a un rictus d'interrogation avant de poser le regard sur son propre entrejambe. Puis il reporte son attention sur le visage du demi élémentaire qui affiche un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Mmh intéressant. Il a l'air d'y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

L'elfe sort un carnet et un crayon et se met à noter des choses frénétiquement. Puis il relève la tête juste à temps pour voir l'une des jeunes filles se relever et passer au dessus de Shin. Elle l'embrasse pendant que sa soeur jumelle continue son office, puis elle remonte et ouvre ses cuisses pour se placer au dessus du visage de l'aventurier.

\- Ooooooh s'exclame Mani, fasciné. C'est donc fait comme ça ! Marrant cette coutume de se faire des bisous là ! Et elle aussi à l'air de beaucoup aimer…

Il prend un air concentré et continue à écrire et dessiner des petits croquis.

Les deux jumelles finissent par s'allonger l'une sur l'autre en s'embrassant. Shin place ces deux mains de chaque côté des hanches de celles qui est au dessus, et la pénètre lentement avant d'accélérer le mouvement.  
Mani a les yeux écarquillés. Il n'est pas stupide et comme toute personne de son âge, il sait comment on fait les bébés. Mais c'est une chose de le savoir et une autre de le voir. Il a l'impression de voir deux animaux de la forêt en train de faire des galipettes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas douloureux!?

La jeune femme pousse des gémissements mais l'elfe doit bien admettre que ce n'est pas de douleur.

\- Et bah mince… Il griffonne des tas de notes et noircit encore quelques pages de son carnet, tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeil à la scène.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Mani ressort de derrière la tenture .

\- Bon ça commence à être ennuyeux , je vais aller voir Balthazar !

Il se dirige vers le hall de l'escalier et croise une autre jeune femme.

\- Oh excusez moi mademoiselle ! Sauriez vous par hasard où se trouve mon compagnon ? Il s'appelle Balthazar Octavius …

\- Barnabé! Dit elle en finissant sa phrase. C'est ton compagnon ? Demande elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui , on est venu ensemble, mais je l'ai perdu de vue et je ne sais pas où se trouve sa chambre ! Vous pourriez m'y emmener ?

Elle se met à glousser.

\- Oui bien sur !

\- Super, je vous suis ! S'exclame l'elfe. Repensant à tout à l'heure, et ne voulant pas froisser les coutumes locales , il lui prend la main. On y va ?!

La jeune femme, amusée, le mène à l'étage supérieur.

Celui ci paraît encore plus luxueux que les autres et rivalise de dorures, de couleurs et de tissus. Les chambres semblent plus spacieuses et plus ouvertes, entourées de voiles et de plantes. Plusieurs fois Mani demande à s'arrêter pour prendre des notes, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils finissent enfin par arriver devant la chambre du demi démon.

\- C'est ici que je te laisse, pour ma part j'ai déjà eu ma dose! Dit son escorte en riant avant de s'éloigner.

La "chambre" est une pièce ouverte entourée de toiles de couleurs flamboyantes et de plantes grimpantes, permettant de garder une certaine intimité dans un décor des plus somptueux .

Deux jeunes femmes attendent devant l'entrée et Mani s'en approche.

\- Bonjour ! C'est bien ici la chambre de Balthazar Octa…

\- ...vius Barnabé ! Répondent elles en coeur. Oui c'est bien ici. Il ne cesse de le hurler... Mais tu es un des aventuriers qui sont venus avec lui non ?

\- Absolument ! Et j'aimerais bien voir comment ça se déroule pour lui ! D'où puis je l'observer ?

Elles haussent les épaules.

\- A vrai dire , d'un peu où tu veux, il suffit que tu te faufile entre les voiles et les plantes. Cependant fais attention où tu mets les pieds car tu n'es pas le seul spectateur.

\- Ah bon !? Dit Mani surpris. Ce doit donc être un spectacle particulièrement passionnant et intéressant!

Elles se regardent avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Dit l'une d'elle.

Tout à coup, une voix s'élève.

\- Je n'en ai pas terminé ! Que l'on m'envoie les nouvelles !

Mani reconnaît celle de son ami, mais elle semble plus grave et profonde.

Les jeunes filles déglutissent et soulèvent les voiles de l'entrée avant d'y disparaître. L'elfe a un moment d'hésitation mais finit par leurs emboîter le pas.

De l'autre côté, une scène étrange s'offre à lui. Au plafond se trouve un lustre d'une brillance éclatante, parsemé de pierres précieuses et de perles. De la base partent les fameuses toiles colorées qui forment comme un toit de tissus qui tombent ensuite de part et d'autre de la pièce, lui donnant une forme ronde. D'énormes vases blancs nacrés sont suspendus par magie et les plantes qui y poussent laissent leurs branches s'évader le long des tissus et par terre. Le sol est recouvert de tapis et au centre de la pièce un lit rond est recouvert de coussins aux couleurs chaudes et cousus de fil d'or. Des corps d'hommes et de femmes nus, visiblement épuisés, sont étendus de ci de là dans cet immense espace. Sur le lit, un homme aux boucles brunes se met debout. Il ne porte qu'une toge rouge qu'il finit juste de nouer autour de sa taille. Mani reconnaît son ami. Des petites cornes sont apparues de chaque côté de ses tempes et ses yeux sont comme ceux des chats.

\- Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ! Comment t'appelles tu ?

Il s'adresse à l'une des jeunes filles qui vient d'entrer.

\- Natalia… répond la brune, visiblement impressionnée.

\- Et toi ?

\- Élod. Répond la blonde , qui elle ne laisse paraître aucune crainte.

\- Et au fond c'est… Mani ! S'exclame t il en levant les bras.

 _*dans la tête de Bob à cette instant*_

 _BOB: oh mon dieu c'est Mani! Mais que vais je faire?!_

 _Le Démon: c'est quoi le problème ?_

 _BOB: sa bouille si naïve et sa personnalité candide me font tellement craquer. .. Dès qu'il ouvre ses grands yeux étonnés j'ai envie de l'embrasser, c'est affreux !_

 _Le Démon: je répète: c'est quoi le problème?_

 _BOB: Mais .. mais on voyage ensemble, on est ami ! Ce serait très très bizarre si tout à coup je faisais ça ! Ce serait très... malaisant!_

 _Le Démon: Mais quelle lopette tu fais! Laisse moi faire va!_

 _BOB: Non ne faisons rien s'il te plaît! Il va me détester!_

 _Le Démon: Sois pas con! Écoute moi , à ton avis il voit quoi là?_

 _BOB: Euh … une scène d'orgie…_

 _Le Démon: … et toi au milieu avec ta gueule de demi démon! Tu crois que si tu commences à faire des choses avec lui il va croire quoi?_

 _BOB: … que je suis possédé par …_

 _Le Démon: Moi! Exactement! Maintenant laisse faire le spécialiste, ferme ta gueule et profite! J'ai moi aussi très envie de lui faire les fesses à cet elfe._

Balthazar se met à sourire de toutes ses dents et sa voix, déjà plus profonde, vire totalement dans les graves. A qui écoute il ne fait aucun doute que le démon domine.

\- Pourquoi es tu venu mon petit Mani? Tu t'es perdu?

Celui ci, pas le moins du monde impressionné, lui répond :

\- Oh non pas du tout! Je voulais voir comment ça se passait de ton côté! J'ai un peu observé Shin pour en apprendre plus sur l'intimité et les choses de l'amour et j'ai beaucoup appris! Il regarde autour de lui. Mais visiblement je suis loin de tout savoir … tu veux bien que je reste? Ça a l'air très festif!

Balthazar garde un visage impassible pendant quelques secondes….

 _BOB: Oh. Mon. Dieu._

 _Le Démon : À L'ASSAUT!_

… puis il éclate d'un rire tonitruant. D'un mouvement rapide il saute hors du lit et se retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage de l'elfe. Celui ci sursaute mais ne bouge pas .

\- Tu sais Mani, le mieux pour apprendre les choses de l'amour. .. Il pose ses longs doigts sur le menton de son ami, et le relève vers lui. … c'est de participer. Veux tu que je t'initie ?

\- Euh… mais euh disons que je voudrais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser…

Balthazar rit de nouveau.

\- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec " les choses de l'amour" , c'est que tout le monde peut participer ! Il se glisse dans le dos de Mani et lui susurre à l'oreille: Allons, laisse moi t'apprendre quelques trucs, ça me ferait très plaisir …

\- Bon… si ça te fait plaisir alors... D'accord!

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Balthazar le soulève et le lance au milieu des coussins. D'une démarche féline le demi démon s'approche de lui et lance à l'attention des jeunes filles:

\- Restez mesdemoiselles, nous aurons besoin de vous un peu plus tard.

Le soleil se lève sur la Cité de Nacre. Aux Trois Diables, telle une ruche, l'activité ne décroît jamais et des gens entrent et sortent de façon incessantes. Principalement des joueurs de poker, d'ailleurs l'un d'eux apparaît dans la lumière orangée de ce début de journée. Grunlek se frotte les yeux tout en baillant, et s'étire. Shin le rejoint, l'air plus reposé. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule du nain.

\- Alors, on a peu dormi ?

\- Peu est un terme faible … Le temps passe vite quand on joue… Cela dit je ressors avec des bourses plus lourdes qu'en rentrant! Dit il en souriant.

Shin ne semble pas relever le sous entendu et se tourne vers l'entrée.

\- Tu as vu les deux autres?

\- Non pas encore. En fait je ne les ai pas vus de la soirée! Autant Balthazar je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai entendu quelques retours de jeunes filles. Mais Mani …

Après quelques minutes, c'est un elfe aux longues tresses brunes qui sort, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour les amis! Bien dormi?

\- Oui

\- Bof .

Répondent en coeur ses deux compagnons.

\- Toi par contre tu as l'air de t'être bien reposé. Poursuit Shin.

\- Pas du tout! En fait j'ai passé la nuit avec Balthazar!

Le nain et le demi-élémentaire se regardent, l'air surpris et inquiet.

\- Attend… Quoi?

C'est ce moment que choisit le demi-démon pour sortir à son tour. Des cernes sont visibles sous ses yeux et il s'avance vers ces compagnons, l'air clairement fatigué.

\- Salut. Bon on y va?

Shin et Grunlek se regardent, interrogatifs, alors que le demi démon demande à l'écuyer de leur apporter leurs chevaux. Celui-ci s'empresse de s'exécuter et disparaît dans l'écurie.

\- Euh…Alors ta nuit s'est bien passée?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup…

\- C'est normal puisqu'il n'a pas dormi! S'exclame Mani.

Le regard de Balthazar se fait fuyant. L'écuyer revient avec leurs chevaux, et le mage s'empresse de monter sur le sien.

\- Bon elle va pas se faire toute seule cette route! Rentrons maintenant!

Et il part au galop.

Shin et Grunlek se tournent vers l'elfe et lui demandent des explications.

\- Oh disons que je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois un aussi bon élève!

 _*dans la tête de Balthazar*_

 _Le démon: cet elfe est…_

 _BOB: inhumain …_

 _Le démon: Il était si…_

 _BOB: fatiguant..._

 _Le démon: demandeur!_

 _BOB: épuisant!_

 _Le démon: insatiable!_

 _BOB: avec tout ce qu'on s'était tapé juste avant aussi…_

 _Le démon: tu n'es qu'un faible! Et ce petit cul…_

 _BOB: Non mais arrête c'est bon!_

 _Le démon: Quoi?! t'as adoré, ne ment pas!_

 _BOB: Non mais là n'est pas la question! Il a une telle soif de connaissance..._

 _Le démon: une telle soif tout court *rire gras*_

 _BOB/le Démon: JE N'EN AI PAS FINI AVEC LUI_

 ** _*FIN*_**


End file.
